The Wonders of Thunder
by ME132
Summary: Arwen pulls Aragorn into the woods after a rainstorm ruins the Imladris picnic. she has a few things in store for him that he doesnt expect. Full of rain, thunder, laughs and fluff!


The Wonders of Thunder  
  
This story is dedicated to "The Converted" thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you've left me! I always am looking forward to them! And just a question for ya, what made you read one of my fics if you hated fluff so much?? Just wondering...ok go read the fic and enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen stared in amusement at the site of chaos before her. Only a few minutes ago, the sun had been shining and everyone in Rivendell was laughing and enjoying the beautiful day while eating lunch in the gardens. Then a sudden rainstorm had swept in.  
  
Now children were shrieking and everyone as rushing around trying to bring everything inside and chasing blown away tablecloths. Why she found it, all so amusing she would never know. Perhaps it was the wine she had.  
  
She suddenly took in a breath of surprise as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her around the corner she stood next to. As her back pressed up against the stonewall blue met blue as she focused in on Aragorn's face. She giggled and turned away as he tried to kiss her to playfully aggravate him. Which she quickly succeeded in doing as he growled angrily, shaking his head.  
  
Arwen smiled and pulled his face down for a firm, exhilarating kiss. However, before he could return the enthusiasm she broke away from his embrace laughing and ran into the woods. Aragorn then sighed, shook the rain from his face, and ran after Arwen.  
  
As he reached the woods, he then remembered how fast his elven love was. As he walked through the trees, he could only follow the sound of her laughter.  
  
"Arwen love." He spoke, trying to make her reveal her hiding spot, "The rain is going to pick up, I wouldn't want you to ruin your dress." He then spun around quickly as Arwen laughed.  
  
She peered out from behind her hiding spot behind the big forest tree, "Don't try to fool me Estel. You know was well as I that when this dress gets wet it becomes rather," she paused, "transparent." She finished with a giddy laugh and vanished back behind the tree trunk.  
  
Aragorn's jaw dropped as his cheeks went red as he reinterpreted what his beloved had just said. He stepped silently towards the tree. Pondering in his mind what the cause could be for Arwen's-odd behavior." He wiped the rain from his face and went around the huge tree trunk capturing his prey in his arms before she could get away.  
  
Arwen shrieked in surprise but was quickly silenced by Aragorn's lips on her own. She moaned into his open mouth as his hands held her strongly at the small of her back and the base of her neck. The warmth of his body and cold droplets of rain made chills run up and down her spine.  
  
"Aragorn-" she whispered into the corner of his mouth.  
  
He murmured back a reply as he started a slow trail of kisses down the collar of her neck, "Yes?"  
  
"Please, " she spoke, arching her neck to give him easier access, "Love me."  
  
"I do." He said, brushing his fingers against the sensitive tip of her elven ears.  
  
"I mean-" her breath cut out as he found a particularly responsive spot on the base of her neck.  
  
Reluctantly Aragorn lifted his head and dragged his hand down from her ear to cup her cheek. Arwen whimpered in frustration, "I'm sorry Arwen. I can't." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I promised your father."  
  
Her blue eyes pleaded with him, "I know. But- please? Just for a little while longer?" she leaned forward and kissed a raindrop off his nose.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the playful gesture and kissed a raindrop off her nose. Arwen sobered and looked up into his eyes. As Aragorn thought of what to do, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of rain in the forest.  
  
He reached up his hand and placed a wet strand of hair behind her pointed ear. An action that he felt he did often. He wanted to, oh how he wished they were already wed. For he would take her right now and love her more than she could ever imagine. Damn Elrond for making them wait so long. It was hard enough that he was gone so much, but when he was home and he could hold her. He could not even love her in the way she deserved. In the least they could continue-for a little bit more. She deserved that much.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and dipped his head, capturing her lips in an indescribable kiss; answering Arwen's question. Just as their mouths crashed together, the rain picked up and began to completely soak the two lovers. But they pain no mind, save for the fact that Aragorn gently pressed Arwen's back up against the tree to shield her from some of the water.  
  
Arwen slid her tongue into Aragorn's open mouth. She was on fire inside and yet goose flesh ran all across her skin, each movement that he made sent icy shivers down her back. Her hands that were once tangled in his wet hair trailed down his chest, feeling every muscle flex at her touch.  
  
If their eyes had been open, they would have noticed the lightning flickering in the forest around them. They would have noticed that the sun had disappeared behind a blanket of black clouds. However, being young and in love, nothing would have prepared them for what was to happen next.  
  
CCRRRRAACCKK! BOOOM!  
  
Thunder clapped in the sky above them. Aragorn jumped back in surprise and fell to the ground, only to have Arwen leap back into his arms as a small child would to their mother. When the thunder passed a few seconds later Aragorn reached down and tilted Arwen's chin up to look at him.  
  
"Arwen?" he asked her worriedly, "What is it?" he received no reply as thunder roared again. Arwen trembled in his arms and gripped his shirt in her wet hands. Aragorn then realized what was wrong. Brushing his hand over her head, he spoke gently, "Arwen love, are you frightened by the thunder?" he was concerned about her yes, but he could not help but smile at her childish fear.  
  
Feeling Arwen nod against his tunic he said, "It isn't going to hurt you, you know that right?"  
  
Once again, Arwen nodded, her face buried in his shirt. "Then what are you scared of?" he asked soothingly.  
  
"I don't know." She spoke in a barely audible murmur. Aragorn cradled her against his chest as thunder boomed again and her hand quickly found his as he squeezed it tightly.  
  
And he held her, through the pouring rain and the crackling lightning. And out of his concern for his lovely elf princess he did not even notice the devilish grin that began to form on Arwen's red lips. Ever so slowly, she moved her hands from around his middle, to slid down to his waistband and start to pull the fabric from being tucked in his pants. Inwardly she was amazed that her ranger love had yet to notice her playful game. Going a step further she slipped her hands underneath the fabric and started to slid her hands up his back.  
  
Aragorn did notice that. The touch of her cold hands made him jump from his sitting spot on the forest floor and look at his elvish love with astonishment, "Arwen?" he spoke exasperated that she would be so bold.  
  
He watched as the slight smile playing on her lips form into a much bigger one as her eyes sparkled with mischief, "You did not really think that an elf would be afraid of something in nature? Did you Estel?"  
  
Aragorn mentally smacked himself for being so dense. Of course, she was not scared of the thunder! An elf being scared of nature was like a ranger being scared of the dark! He should have seen through her plot. In his thoughts Arwen stood from the wet ground, her gown thoroughly soaked through, leaving only a little to Aragorn's imagination to what she looked like underneath. He felt himself blush and averted his eyes from her slim figure.  
  
Arwen stepped towards him carefully, knowing if she moved too quickly he would not hesitate to bolt and leave her there among the trees. She noticed that his eyes were not with her own, but slightly lower. Arwen smiled to herself, the red rising in her cheeks as she burst out in laughter.  
  
Aragorn's eyes immediately went to hers when he heard her laughter. Smiling slightly, for a reason unknown to him, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his forehead to her own he asked, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
Arwen smiled sweetly and brushed her hand over his cheek, "Because, even though you are a noble man who has his respects, and you are an undefeatable warrior, a woman's body can break your control in a moments time." She said, rubbing her nose against his.  
  
Aragorn growled deep in his throat, "I am afraid that only one woman has the power to break my control in such ways you speak of." He said in throaty tones.  
  
Arwen stared at him with questioning gaze, "And who would she be?" she asked, playing innocent.  
  
"The same maiden who led me into this very forest!" he said laughing as he picked Arwen up into the air spinning her around. She let out a shriek of laughter as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Smiling softly at him their eyes locked with each other. Aragorn slowly brought her down to rest on her own feet and took her hands, holding them protectively on his chest.  
  
There were many moments of silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly Aragorn spoke quietly, "But that very woman, who is the only one that can break my control, is both my strength." He said proudly, "and my one and only weakness." Not breaking contact with her eyes he lifted one of her wet hands to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
Arwen felt herself melt at his loving words and looked at him dreamily, opening her mouth to speak only to be stopped by Aragorn's finger on her swollen lips. Hushing her he took her face in his hands and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, brushing his lips against her own. He took one last breath before crashing his mouth down on hers, feeling their love surround them in the rainy forest.  
  
END!  
  
Ya rather pointless story unless you really like fluff..but I hoped you liked it!! 


End file.
